Legends
Neopets: Legends and Letters is a mobile app that is similar to the word games on the Neopets website. It follows Aurrick's adventures several years after his escape from the Lost Desert. Gameplay The game has been described by TNT as "Scrabble meets Neopets battling." There will be power-ups to help you get through levels, and there will also be various stories and aspects to accompany the gameplay. The game board is pre-rendered, so power-ups will always be in the same places. You now also have the ability to speed up your game a bit by autoplaying old levels for rewards. (But be careful, you may still lose if the opponent AI is smarter than your team's AI level!) Power-ups *Bombs will instantly cause significant damage to all enemies in the battle (just under a third of their health). *Potions will heal a significant chunk of health for your party or revive downed allies. Note that if your party is already at full health, there is no point in picking them up. These can be purchased from the app's Gem Store. *Tile Swap Pouches can be used during battles to give yourself an advantage if you are struggling. Special Attacks All your characters (and enemies) have a special attack they can use in battle after a certain amount of turns. The 'cooldown' between special attacks is shown in the top right of their small portrait in battle. Enemies have their cooldown shown on the left of their health bar. When an enemy's cooldown is depleted, they'll use their special attack on the next turn. To use your own special attacks, click the character portrait with the flashing background, and then click the enemy (or ally, in the case of healers) you want to use the ability on. Special attacks can be very powerful, so try to use them to your advantage. Stuck? Should you ever find yourself unable to form any new words with the letters you have, there are options. Clicking the buttons next to the submit button at the bottom of the board will help you out. The button on the left will remove all letter tiles currently on the board, allowing you to start again fresh (your first word will, as usual, have to go across the star icon). The right button will give you an entirely fresh set of letters to pick from. Both these buttons will cost you a turn in battle to use. Energy Energy is limited in Legends and Letters, and each Neopet has a maximum of 15 energy at a time. This slowly restores over time, but if it is near 0, you'll be unable to play any levels for a few minutes. You can also buy Smoothies from the game's Gem Store to replenish energy early. Note that you can 'overfeed' using the smoothies, meaning, for example, using a Simple Smoothie at 14 energy will result in your energy total becoming 22/15. However, if you close the app while you're 'overfed', this will reset you back to the maximum of 15/15. Card Inventory Under your party, there will also be a list of Neopets. You can pick one as a bonus member of your party for the battle. If you have any friends, they'll appear near the top of the list. However, using a friend in battle will put them on a cooldown, meaning you can't call on their help for some time. Some specific story battles also have Neopian characters you can use as your bonus member, such as Aurrick or Fyora. (These will not otherwise be available outside of the levels they appear in.) Stats *Attack - This is the base damage your character will do, multiplied by the bonus you get for spelling long words on the game board. *Defence - This is how well your character will defend against the attacks of your enemies, reducing their damage. *Health - When a character's Health reaches 0, they are removed from the game unless you use a Revive Potion from the Gem Store. *Strength - The overall power of your character. *Element - There are four elements in Legends and Letters: Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. These give 35% bonuses against enemies of different elements while also being 35% weaker against another. Water is strong against Fire, Fire is strong against Earth, Earth is strong against Lightning, and Lightning is strong against Water. This cycle is shown on the top left of a battle's screen. A character's element can be seen by the background they appear on while inspecting their screen, and by an icon in the smaller view. *Rarity - Cards are sorted into 4 rarities: Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Typically, rarer characters have better stats and can level them up further. *Party Size - Each character has a size, and this increases depending on Star rating, being the current Star rating of a character +2 (making the current maximum size 7). There's a limit on total Party Size in battle, which can be increased by earning experience. *Level - Each time you level up a character, some of its stats will increase. *Star - Each time a character reaches the maximum level, they can be 'ascended' to a new star rating and begin leveling again to further increase stats. The maximum stars a character can attain is largely dictated by card rarity, with Legendaries having 5 stars. *Special Attack and Cooldown will also be shown here. *Secondary Stats can also be viewed by scrolling down this screen. The majority of Secondary Stats can only be altered by the special attacks of Neopet party leaders. They are: Secondary Stats Tapping the 'Details' tab at the bottom will show further stats, such as lore and elemental affinities. The character's Type will also be displayed here. These are fixed per character, and give general bonuses to specific stats. *Nuker - These characters tend to have slightly elevated attack ratings. *Tank - These characters tend to have very high defence ratings. *Glass Cannon - These characters tend to have very high attack ratings. *Accurate - These characters tend to have an increased accuracy rating. *Evader - These characters tend to have an increased evasion rating, allowing them to dodge attacks more successfully. *Balanced - The characteristics of this type are neutral. *Anti Tank - These characters tend to have an increased armor penetration rating. *Fast - The characteristics of this type are self-explanatory. *Crit Hitter - These characters tend to have both increased critical hit chance and damage. *Normal - The characteristics of this type are neutral. *Utility - This type is currently only available as a Neopet leader. Leveling Up You must consume other character cards to level up your chosen character. Rarer and higher level cards will apply more experience, and you can only consume 5 cards at a time. Leveling costs Coins, starting lower for consuming one card with smaller increments for extra cards applied at the same time. This means that it is best to bulk level. It costs progressively more cards the higher your level reaches. Ascension To ascend a character card, tap the 'Ascend' button at the bottom of the card inspection screen. Ascending a card will reset it to level 1, but with a higher star rating and a higher level cap. It'll keep the previous stats before ascension. Ascending costs Coins and consumes other character cards. Unlike leveling, however, ascension requires specific types of cards, namely those of the same element and increasing star rating. The higher the level of star rating you're currently at, the more and rarer cards will be required to ascend. Note that only cards that are at the maximum level of their current star rating can be ascended. Plot Aurrick accidentally released the evil Claymaker from their prison, and they proceeded to curse the population of Neopia. An unlikely band of allies came together to try and save the day! Character Codex *Hannah *Isca *Thogrin *Aurrick *Jacques *Benny the Blade *Captain Threelegs *Chiazilla *King Kelpbeard *Lady Frostbite *Naia *Fyora *Scrap *Talek *Krawk Island Team *Sandro *Nabile *Maraqua Team *Underwater Chef *Karpoh *Captain Scarblade *Goregas *Xandra *Your player character (Neopet Leader) in game. They all have special attacks that come with extra bonuses. It is possible to have more than one Neopet, and switch between them, but this will cost a large amount of Gems. *Claymaker *Qasalan Soldier *Skellectrus *Maelstromo *Magmavipor *Snickering Shardpelt Locations *Krawk Island - your starting point, there are 20 levels to complete. *Maraqua - world 2! There are 20 levels to complete. *Lost Desert - the third world, where Aurrick was up to his old tricks. There are 60 levels to complete. Rainbow Pond Although you gain new character cards as loot for finishing levels, you can also unlock them via the Rainbow Pond, the symbol to the right of the globe in the navigation menu. Here, the Rainbow Fountain Faerie will accept summon tokens to unlock new characters. These are rewards for leveling up your account and can also be purchased from the Gem Store. There are two tiers, Common and Rare. Although, it's possible to get a character of a higher rarity than the token you put into the Rainbow Pond. There is also the option to watch an advertisement in exchange for a free Common Summon Token. This can only be done once per hour. Gem Store Legends and Letters has it's own version of the NC Mall, accessible from the leftmost icon on the main navigation menu. Items available in this shop can only be purchased using real life money. The app version of the Mall uses a currency called Gems rather than Neocash. It is possible to earn Gems in small amounts from playing the game. Wearables in Legends and Letters can be applied to your Neopet, and are mostly based off wearables available in the NC Mall. They don't offer any in-game advantage by being worn, however. Wearable zoning in Legends and Letters works differently compared to the Neopets site. There are only five available zones for wearables to occupy - hats, shirts, pants, shoes, and backgrounds. Only one item can occupy a zone at a time. So, for example, you won't be unable to stack a wig or hat with an eyepatch in Legends and Letters, even though you can on the Neopets site. Unlike on the Neopets site, Paint Brushes are not one use in Legends and Letters. Once you have purchased a paint option, you can freely swap between it and others you own in the app's version of customisation. *Desert Orange *Fyora's Pink *Royal Purple *Fiery Red *Haunted Shadow *Glistening Silver *Terror Mountain White However, other items available in the Store will disappear after they have been used. You can purchase tokens at the Store to use at Naia's Rainbow Pond and Coins to level up and ascend your characters. The app's Gem Store will sometimes have discounts for buying a group of items all at once, known as Limited Time Deals. These are typically advertised at the top of the Store screen. Account Linking To link your account, tap the cog icon in the top right of the app's main screen for the options menu. There will be a button for a 'Neopets.com link'. Tap that and input your Neopets username and password to link the two accounts. Be aware, you can only do this one time. Once your Legends and Letters account and Neopets account are linked, it cannot be undone or linked to another account. Because this will award items, do not use your side accounts for this. To earn loot each week, you can use the new feature on the main app screen, the Challenge of Challenges (the purple scroll). Each day, you will be assigned a new quest to complete in app which will award prizes both in Legends and Letters and on Neopets.com. If you complete 5 of these daily challenges, you will unlock the Grand Challenge at the weekend which will award even better prizes. The first prize is a chest that can be opened for one of a pool of new items. Achievements Achievements Release It was revealed at the 2018 Comic Con After Party and was released for iOS and Android devices on January 17th and February 7, 2019 in Singapore and Australia while adjustments and improvements continued to be made based on user feedback. We've heard from TNT that the premature worldwide release on February 21, 2019 was a mistake. A new version of the beta app was meant to be published, but instead, the prior version was actually released worldwide. Trivia *Whenever a Mimbi appears, it means the game is loading something. Glitches *If your Neopets username is 19 or more characters long, your game will crash and will not link your account properly (leaving you in limbo). There are reports that show that this has now been fixed! *When you reach level 15, the game will crash. However, the rewards will still be awarded. This glitch was only visible just after the launch of the game. *Users affected by the experience glitch to high level cards during the beta can now submit tickets to have those cards fixed. Gallery Neo-app-legends-letters.jpg|A photo Pet Simmer Julie took of the new app splash screen. Exclusive First Look at Neopets Legends & Letters New Mobile Game|Pet Simmer Julie's video showing the sneak peek legends_and_letters_app_logo.png|The logo on the App Store and Android Play intro_tutorial-battle.png|The prologue tutorial intro_map-screen.png|The level select intro_battle-board.png|The battle board (potions and bombs are illustrative) intro_card-menu.png|The character select intro_card-view.png|A card (Flotsam Raider) intro_elements.png|The element circle References *Jellyneo *Legends & Letters Guide Category:Apps Category:Games